bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tite Kubo
Note: This is meant as a troll article, and is in no way to be taken seriously in terms of Roleplaying. However, this character may be used in certain stories for comedial effect. Noriaki Kubo (久保宣章, Kubo Noriaki), known by his pen name Tite Kubo (久保帯人, Kubo Taito), is a Japanese manga artist. His most significant work is the manga series Bleach. Because he is the writer, Kubo is considered the most strongest character in the series. Appearance Personality Considered the trolling master of all Mangaka, Noriaki Kubo is a man who preservers to find new ways in which to troll his fans. He was called "a man of deception" by his peers, as he attempted to always trick those around him. History The son of a town council member in Fuchu, Aki District, Hiroshima, Tite Kubo graduated from the local high school. He had already decided to become a manga artist when he was in elementary school and some of his biggest influences to become a manga artist were Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada and Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro by Shigeru Mizuki. In an interview, Kubo has stated that he entered a magazine's manga contest, and that although he did not win, one of the magazine's editors noticed his talent. They subsequently worked together on joint projects. Not long afterward, his first manga short, "Ultra Unholy Hearted Machine", was published in Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump Special in 1996. This was followed by two more shorts, and in 1999 his first serial, Zombie Powder, began in Weekly Shonen Jump and ran for four volumes until 2000. His next serial, Bleach, about a high school student who becomes a Shinigami and fights evil spirits, began running in the same magazine in 2001. As of April 21, 2010, Bleach has reached over 400 chapters, and an anime adaptation began running in Japan in 2004, with the english release reaching over 280 chapters. The manga was named a winner of the Shogakukan Manga Award for its category in 2005. A ''Bleach'' movie was released in Japan on December 16, 2006, followed by a second movie on December 22, 2007, and the third movie on December 14, 2008. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Almighty Spiritual Power: As the mangaka of Bleach, Kubo's spiritual power exceeds the manga backgrounds. It is so great that Shuesha does not dare force him to change anything about Bleach, as they once did to Akira Toriyama. An actual hint to his power level is in the popular phrase, "it's over nine '''thousand'!"'' His power insils a sense of trolling within those around him, which led to the formation of 4chan. Effortlessly, he killed all of his Editors that attempted to make people die when they were killed in Bleach. *'Getsuga Tenshō:' Kubo can focus his trolling power within Plotkai and release a massive burst of energy for the opponent. It is proven to be strong enough to defeat all the editors of Shueisha in one strike. *'Cero:' As expected, Kubo can also utilize the Cero. He has access to all forms of Cero, including those that were created by fans. He can fire it from any part of his body, but he prefers using it from his sunglasses. Sharingan: Kubo's unique power, it is an eye technique that allows for instant trolling of a target's fandom. This power is what allowed Kubo to steal the ideas of fanfiction writers, as all those who read Bleach and make eye contact with his white backgrounds fall under his illusion. When one is under Kubo's influence, he can see what they see and knows what they think; using this, he continues to troll his fans' fanon and fanfiction. Zanpakutō Plotkai (ないプロット即興, "No Plot, Improvise") is the name of Tite Kubo's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it has the exact same appearance as Sōsuke Aizen's Zanpakutō. Resembling a normal katana, the only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. The spirit of Plotkai takes the form of a disembodied head and is a malevolent Zanpakutō spirit; it has the power to clone all powers of any Zanpakutō, even going as far as mimic an Arrancar's Resurrección and a Bount's doll. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command "Troll" (トロール, torōru). :Shikai Special Abilities: When activated, Kubo is allowed to access all the powers in Bleach. However, while working under the guise of Masashi Kishimoto, Kubo was able to use all the powers in the Narutoverse. Furthermore, Kubo can change the plot of the story, making the direction of the series go in any way he sees fit. It is also within Kubo's power to reject any form of attack on his person, as well as any defense or seal that hinders his progress. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Super Kubo Quotes * "Since when were you under the impression that Kidō go from 1 to 99?" * "This is the end!! LOL! Just kidding!" Behind the Scenes